The End
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Draco had died. Her husband had died. And inside this coffin his cold body lay waiting for her to bury him. Hermione/Draco. COMPLETE. DEDICATED TO MY FAVORITE SHOW...GUESS WHICH ONE?


THE END

By The Alternative Source

/

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: This plot bunny was chewing at my mind for days. Hope you enjoy as it's a tightly wrapped gift inspired by a breathtakingly beautiful show.

Key:

_Italics are the events happening in the real world_

Regular is present of course

**Bold is memories**

/

Hermione turned off the engine and looked over at George.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked from the passenger side.

She fiddled with the keys, "This is where I was going to have Draco's funeral."

He nodded and grasped her hand, "I'm sorry."

Looking up at him she asked, "Why did you bring me here? His funeral isn't until tomorrow and…"

George cut her off, "Because this is where you're going to have Draco's funeral."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I know that George. But that's tomorrow."

"I know. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go, "You can go in around back."

"Wait," she held his forearm as he went to exit the car, "where are you going?"

George smiled and tilted his head, "Inside. I'll be waiting for you there. Once you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

George stepped out of the car and ducked his head down to look at her, "To leave."

She watched him as he walked away. That man infuriated her with his cryptic messages and gimmicks. Taking the keys she stepped out of the car and made her way to the back of the church. He had awoken her early for this? To take her Draco's funeral? Taking the steps two at a time she hoped that he wasn't trying to pull something. That would surely be the end of George.

Pushing the door open at the top of the steps she entered a room that was surprisingly filled with symbols and relics from various religions. Passing it off as a new direction the church was going in she walked further into the room. She stopped as her eyes zeroed in on the coffin at the opposite side of the room.

It was his coffin. In a couple steps she was upon it. Draco had died. Her husband had died. And inside this coffin his cold body lay waiting for her to bury him. Restraining her tears she went to touch it.

As soon as her finger tips touched the coffin images flashed before her eyes.

**Getting her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.**

**Stepping on the Hogwarts train for the first time.**

She gasped and took a step back. Those images confused and scared her. But even then she couldn't resist the temptation to know what was happening. Pressing her whole hand against the top of the coffin she was thrown into a whirlwind of memories.

**Becoming friends with Harry and Ron.**

**Their many dangerous adventures.**

**Her studies at Hogwarts.**

**And then…Draco.**

**The first signs of interest in her.**

**Their first hug.**

**Their first kiss.**

**The first time he told her he loved her.**

**When they married.**

**When they found out she was pregnant.**

**And then…when he died in her arms.**

She brought her hand back as if burned and stared at the plain coffin. She didn't understand what was happening. Those memories were hers. Stepping closer to Draco's coffin she steeled herself. Placing one hand on the lid she hesitated before slowly opening it.

'Empy.'

Her eyes widened and she touched the soft white inside. Draco wasn't there. What had they done to his body? He was supposed to be there.

"Hello love."

Hermione paused in confusion as she heard a familiar voice from behind her. Turning around slowly she let out a small gasp. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at the man before her.

"Draco?"

He softly smiled at her, "Hello Hermione."

Hermione took an unsteady step towards him before stopping, "I don't understand. You..you died."

He gave her a loving look before responding, "Yeah…yes I did."

Her voice shook, "Then how are you here right now?"

His eyes became sympathetic as he let out a sigh, "How are you here?"

Her mind reeled as Draco stared at her. She didn't remember how she came to the funeral home. All she remembered was being in the car with George. How she had come to Draco's funeral….she didn't remember. It was like a dream. And then it hit her. Her bottom lip trembled and a tear slipped down her cheek as she looked down.

_She held her side as she walked. Blood pouring from her wound. Grasping the trunk of a tree she continued for a couple steps before collapsing. _

She looked back up at Draco and muttered, "I died too."

Draco took the final steps between them and wiped the tear away, "It's ok." The full impact of her words hit her and she began sobbing, "It's ok. It's ok love."

He pulled her forward and hugged her. She held him tightly as she cried into his neck. She had died. After everything that she had done she had died in the final battle. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. His grip tightening with each passing second.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione."

She pulled back slightly and reached out with trembling hands to touch his face, "Are you real?"

He gave a small laugh as he kissed her palm, "I sure hope so," she smiled at him softly, "Yeah I'm real. You're real. Everything that's ever happened to you is real. All those people in the church…they're all real too."

She peered up at him, "They're all…they're all dead?"

"Everyone dies sometime, love. Some of them before you. Some…long after you."

"But why are they all here now?"

He pulled her hands away from his face and held them in his, "Well there is no now…here."

Hermione steeled herself as she asked the question that had been trying to burst forth for minutes, "Where are we Draco?"

"Well this is the place that you…that we all made together so that we could find one another."

Hermione tightened her grip on his hands and leaned her forehead onto his chest. He detangled one of his hands and tipped her chin up. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, "The most important part of your life…was the time that you spent with all these people. That's why we're all here. Nobody does it alone Hermione. You needed all of us. And we needed you. I needed you."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, "For what?"

"To remember…and to let go."

Hermione nodded timidly, "George…he said we were leaving."

"Not leaving," Draco shook his head, "No. Moving on."

"Where are we going?"

He took a step back while holding her hand, "Let's find out. You and me Granger?"

She wiped her face and smiled at his use of her old surname, "Forever Malfoy."

Following behind him he led her into the church hall.

They were all there. With hugs, kisses, and welcomes ready for her. They were all there. Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Ginny and so many others. Luna and Neville. Remus and Tonks. Fred and George. And finally Harry and Ron. At the sight of them she ran and threw herself into their arms. They were there. Her boys.

_She turned over and tried to breathe. Coughing up blood she tried to feel the ground for her wand. It wasn't there._

_A sound to her left signaled the approach of someone. She tensed before she realized it was Buckbeak. He gently laid down next to her and nudged her with his head. A smile emerged on her face as she ruffled his feathers. _

They held her tightly as they laughed and cried. They were together once more. The Golden Trio was complete. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned to see Draco standing there with a hand stretched out towards her.

_She was startled as the sky grew bright with white sparks. Hundreds of them fell through the sky. It could only mean one had won. Voldemort had been defeated. _

"Are you ready?"

Without hesitation she took his hand, "Yes."

_She could no longer feel her legs and her body felt cold. And at that moment she knew that she wasn't going anywhere. Hermione Granger would die here. Alone…but happy that the world was safe and knowing that her sacrifice was worth it._

He pulled her forth and kissed her again. Pouring all his love into it. And as he looked down at her she realized that she truly was ready. Everything that was meant for her life was complete. And even though she wasn't alive anymore…the next part of her journey would be spent with people that she loved.

She had learned the hard way that some poems don't rhyme, and that some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, or end. Life is about not knowing…about changing…about taking the moment and making the best of it without knowing what would happen next. All you have to do is be yourself and live the story of your own unique life. Be proud. Be confident. And most of all…be happy.

And as she took the final steps into the light with Draco and her family she realized that she was finally… happy.

_And with a final breath Hermione Granger died._

/

THE END

/

Author's Note: If you don't know what show combination this is from then shame on you. Jk. It's a fantastic and brilliant show! And I was actually reading HP while watching this. Then the evil plot bunny emerged! And then bam! This baby was born! So can you guys tell me where it's from?

And if you still don't know message me. I'll send you the clip!

Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to continue with the support and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND MOST CERTAINLY REVIEW!**


End file.
